The parenteral administration of a therapeutic agent is used extensively as an integral part of the daily treatment of medical and surgical patients. Liquids commonly administered parenterally include blood, blood substitutes, plasma substitutes, and solutions of dextrose, sodium chloride, or other electrolytes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,820 discloses a parenteral delivery system for administering an agent, which includes a drip chamber and a formulation chamber. The formulation chamber may include an ion exchange resin to which the drug to be administered is releasably bonded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,403 discloses a parenteral delivery system for administering an agent to a recipient, which includes an electrotransport apparatus that admits the agent at an electrically controlled rate into fluid that flows through the parenteral system over delivery time.